


Death

by purgatorycitizen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorycitizen/pseuds/purgatorycitizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutti dobbiamo morire, anche Sherlock Holmes. Non c'è mente che possa eludere la nera signora, quando viene a prenderti devi andare con lei, non c'è modo di contrattare. La morte arriva per tutti e giunge anche da lui un giorno come tanti, arriva anche dal grande Sherlock Holmes e ha il volto della persona che ama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

Non essere arrogante anche mentre stai morendo, alla nera signora non importa quanto tu sia brillante e intelligente.

Lei non guarda alla tua mente, essa ignora quanto tu sia abile a ricostruire la verità e quando arriva il momento di venire a prenderti, non c’è merce di scambio che possa convincerla a lasciarti andare.

Alla fine del viaggio siamo tutti uguali di fronte a lei, persino tu Sherlock Holmes, non sei altro che un uomo.

Chini il capo con umiltà, è qualcosa che non conosci affatto e te ne vergogni profondamente. Lei ti porge la mano con dolcezza e ti chiede di seguirlo.

Ha il volto di John e questo ti fa sorridere. Una volta qualcuno ti ha detto che prima di morire, la nera signora si presenta a noi con il volto di qualcuno che abbiamo amato profondamente, e il tuo ultimo sguardo lo poserai su John Watson.

È così ordinario John, una persona comune come tante altre. Eppure in tutto questo eccesso di banale umanità, è ciò che ti mancherà di più in questa vita e nell’altra.

Non sei più tanto arrogante adesso Sherlock Holmes, la caduta alla fine è giunta per mano del più comune dei veleni.

Chini il capo con rassegnazione e sorridi alla morte, perché ha il volto della persona che ami.

Stai piangendo Sherlock Holmes. Piangi perché hai paura di morire, perché non sai che cosa ti aspetta dall’altra parte. Piangi perché non lo rivedrai mai più, ma questo tu non lo ammetterai mai, non è vero Sherlock Holmes?

_I may be on the side of the angels, but don't think for one second that I am one of them._

Squilla il telefono, è John che ti sta chiamando. Ti scappa una risata, sta cominciando a diventare un’abitudine dirsi addio con una telefonata.

_Dove sei Sherlock?_

_In un posto che tu non puoi raggiungere._

_Sta succedendo di nuovo vero? Ma questa volta non tornerai._

_Sei l’unica persona al mondo che sia mai riuscita a sopportarmi John._

Sorridi. Senti il battito del cuore accelerare vertiginosamente, non sai se è l’effetto del veleno o se la causa è John, ma in quel momento non importa.

Sei innamorato Sherlock Holmes. Ironico che sia stato necessario trovarti a guardare la morte in faccia per capirlo. E la morte ha il volto della persona che ami.

_Questa volta non ci sono note?_

_No, questa volta me ne sto andando per davvero John. Questa volta avrai solo la verità._

_E quale sarebbe la verità?_

Ti manca il fiato, non sai cosa dire. O meglio lo sai, ma il coraggio sembra scivolare dalle tue mani come la vita che sembravi destinato a possedere ancora a lungo.

Sei un vigliacco? Alzi lo sguardo e incroci quello della nera signora. È il volto di John che ti sorride ed è la sua mano che ti accarezza il viso.

Dio quanto ti mancherà.

Getti la maschera, chini il capo e ti rassegni ad accettare quel destino, sai che la morte è il solo motivo che ti spinge a confessare la verità e per quanto vigliacco possa essere non puoi negarlo.

_Dimmi la verità Sherlock, ti prego._

È la voce di John, intrisa di un dolore così profondo che forse hai conosciuto leggendolo soltanto dalle pagine dei libri.

Stai morendo Sherlock Holmes, non hai più niente da perdere ormai. È la morte a dirtelo, fai l’ultimo passo, per non doverti guardare più indietro.

_Ti amo John._

_Cosa hai detto?_

_Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo e anche se ripeterlo non cambierà niente lo farò lo stesso, perché il mio tempo è finito e non lascerò questo mondo senza che tu lo sappia._

È sempre troppo tardi Sherlock Holmes. Questo è il tuo dono e la tua punizione, te lo sussurra la morte all’orecchio con dolcezza, è una carezza che ti fa rabbrividire.

_Sei un’idiota._

_Davvero?_

_Devi trovarti in punto di morte per ammettere che sei innamorato di me? Sei un’idiota._

Non può vederlo, ma in un punto qualsiasi di Londra, un brav’uomo parla al cellulare con il suo migliore amico e sta piangendo. Nessuno l’ha ferito come hai fatto tu Sherlock Holmes.

_Sai qual è il problema in tutto questo? Che io ti amo Sherlock Holmes e che stai morendo._

_Sono proprio un’idiota, non è vero?_

_Si, lo sei._

La morte fa un cenno, è tempo di dirsi addio. Tu la guardi come se implorassi ancora del tempo, ma gli angeli non aspettano Sherlock Holmes.

_Ti amo John. Ti amo._

Chiudi gli occhi. E sorridi, perché la morte ha il volto della persona che ami.


End file.
